


Flowers Meet Funeral

by mymythologyphasedidntend



Series: The Goddess of The Dead and The God of Spring||Female!Hades x Male!Persephone [1]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Female Hades (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), First Meetings, Fluff, Genderbending, Genderswap, Inspired by Hades and Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Kinda, Male Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Meet-Cute, Older Woman/Younger Man, Persephone Goes Willingly With Hades (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Pining, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, genderbent, or is implied to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23906266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymythologyphasedidntend/pseuds/mymythologyphasedidntend
Summary: "Persephone has never seen a girl- woman this beautiful. Granted, the only women he's seen more than a few times are his mother Demeter, the Goddess of Harvest, and his half-sisters Artemis and Athena."Or, Persephone sees Hades for the first time.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone, Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Series: The Goddess of The Dead and The God of Spring||Female!Hades x Male!Persephone [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723171
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	Flowers Meet Funeral

Persephone has never seen a girl- _woman_ this beautiful. Granted, the only women he's seen more than a few times are his mother Demeter, the Goddess of Harvest, and his half-sisters Artemis and Athena, Virgin Goddess of The Hunt and War respectively, and the nymphs who attend to Mother's gardens but they are nothing but girls. But _she_ is a gorgeous, elegant woman, and he would have mistaken her for Aphrodite if he hadn't met the other Goddess earlier that night before Mother whisked him away from her and left him to his half-brothers.

She talks with Father and Queen Hera, so she must be important, she was near their age and has long black hair and almost eerily pale skin, and her dress was long and dark and lined with gems- deeply contrasting the white marble and gold of Olympus, and more so his golden hair and skin tanned from working in all of Mother's meadows and gardens, as should be excepted of the God of Flowers.

Apollo, Hermes and Dionysus were by his side, the conversation he was once apart of was dead on his ears and soon dead all together and as the Gods quickly took notice in their little brother's interest in the unknown Goddess.

"See something you like, Persephone?" Hermes said with a laugh, his tone almost seemed mocking but his eyes were kind, and truthfully Persephone hardly noticed either.

"Yeah," He struggled to take his eyes off the Goddess and turned to his brothers. "Is she married?" The question was silly of him and he knew it, nymphs and minor goddesses have asked Mother to be his bride as have mortal kings for their daughters and Mother has rejected them all, no one was good enough for her only son and child. And this was only his first time seeing her, Persephone had half the mind to check himself for one of Eros's arrows.

Apollo laughed. "Have marriage on the mind, brother?" Persephone started to stutter an explanation but Apollo cut him off. "I'm joking. She's beautiful, _and_ unwed, go talk to her."

"Who _is_ she?" The young Flower God asked dreamily.

"Hades, Queen of The Underworld." Hermes said. "The Goddess of The Dead." He froze, he knew the name. The cold and cruel Queen of The Dead, so stern and committed to her domain it sometimes bears her name. _She could never want me, no flowers bloom in Hades._

"Oh." He said and slumped against the marble column.

"Oh? Go talk to her!" Dionysus said with drunken enthusiasm.

"I can't, Mother only lets me talk to our sisters for a reason, and she's a queen, I can't."

His brothers sigh and put up no more of a fight, they know how Demeter is about her son as for years they weren't allowed anywhere near Persephone until she was sure he had no interest in other boys, and they continue musing about The Muses. Persephone leaves them be and wanders the halls of Olympus until he finds himself in the grandest garden it has to offer.

Persephone sits in Olympus's garden, leaning against a column growing wildflowers and braiding them into a crown, longing for the queen Mother will never let him have, the queen who will never want him.

"Hello, Persephone," says a beautiful voice, and he turns to meet dark eyes, and smiles when he is handed a Narcissus flower.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing something based on Greek mythology please leave feedback!~


End file.
